T.A.D.U.K.O.O. I.S. T.H.E. G.R.E.A.T.E.S.T. P.E.R.S.O.N. W.H.O. E.V.E.R. L.I.V.E.D. v.0.0.3.0 History
The goal of v.0.0.3.0 was to make the second area of the game (the Hallway) and to condense the code, thinking it would optimize the game and help prevent future problems. Note: The type of condensing that was done may have helped, but it wasn't as good as the API idea. v.0.0.2.1R63 * 6 hours 43 minutes total. * ~52 minutes (~1:00? - 1:33 PM and ~1:50 - 2:09 PM, Wed. Dec. 24, 2014) * Made background for Hallway along with overlays. * 10 minutes (2:55 - 3:05 PM, Wed. Dec. 24, 2014) * Made Prologue folder in images, contains bedroom and hallway folders. * 18 minutes (3:20 - 3:38 PM, Wed. Dec. 24, 2014) * Added basics of Hallway. * Made progress towards making the player the same across the game. * Tried to fix the issue of going back to the game immediately after exiting in the pause menu. * 15 minutes (3:50 - 4:05 PM, Wed. Dec. 24, 2014) * Fixed issue of going back to the game immediately after exiting in the pause menu. * 33 minutes (4:05 - 4:25 PM and 7:47 - 8:00 PM, Wed. Dec. 24, 2014) * Made player into static across the game. * Made beginning of going from bedroom to hallway. ** Reset function is used, meaning health is not kept. * 26 minutes (12:05 - 12:31 PM and 12:34 - 12:44 PM, Sat. Dec. 27, 2014) * Added Draw class so that calculations don't have to be made for every time an object is drawn to the screen. ** Has background function. ** Has player text function. ** Has door text function. * 9 minutes (12:53 - 1:02 PM, Sat. Dec. 27, 2014) * Added to Draw class. ** Added left text function (left and centered vertically) ** Added center text function. * 53 minutes (2:06 - 2:59 PM, Sat. Dec. 27, 2014) * Changes to Draw class. ** Added left function for defined y. ** Changed left functions to be offsetX + 5. ** Added health function. * Removed level from player. * Renamed Home to Prologue. * Made it so that going to the Hallway for the first time changes the Part to "taking out the trash". * 27 minutes (3:04 - 3:31 PM, Sat. Dec. 27, 2014) * Made Resolution class. ** Contains framework function to figure out resolution stuff. * 59 minutes (10:35 - 11:34 AM, Mon. Dec. 29, 2014) * Added options function to Resolution class for use in Options. * There was an issue with doing (float) (x/1366) when x was lower than 1366, removing the parenthesis fixed it. * 1 hour 40 minutes (3:03 - 4:43 PM, Mon. Dec. 29, 2014) * Added scrolling system. * Added the Bedroom door to the Hallway. * Made it so you can go back into the Bedroom from the Hallway. * Added bottom, left, and right platforms in Hallway to avoid walking/falling out. v.0.0.2.2R64 * 23 minutes (10:15 - 10:38 AM, Tues. Dec. 30, 2014) * Fixed truck image. * Added closet to Hallway. * Added shortcuts in debug to go to hallway, bedroom, and beginning. v.0.0.2.3R65 * 38 minutes (6:49 - 7:27 PM, Tues. Dec. 30, 2014) * Made an object function in Draw class. ** Does special things for special objects. * 50 minutes (7:39 - 8:29 PM, Tues. Dec. 30, 2014) * Combined objects used in the Prologue into a PrologueObjs class. v.0.0.2.4R66 * 11 minutes (11:20 - 11:31 PM, Tues. Dec. 30, 2014) * Changed Hallway background to have the stairs farther right. * Moved the Bedroom door in the Hallway farther to the right now that the stairs have been moved. * 20 minutes (11:33 - 11:53 PM, Tues. Dec. 30, 2014) * Made it so that the overlays appear in the Hallway if not behind them. v.0.0.3.0R67 * 44 minutes (2:12 - 2:56 PM, Wed. Dec. 31, 2014) * Added bathroom, parent's bedroom, and attic doors. ** Added text for each. *** Dad's text at the bathroom is above the door right now. * Added interaction with stairs. ** Currently text that you can't go down there. Category:T.A.D.U.K.O.O. I.S. T.H.E. G.R.E.A.T.E.S.T. P.E.R.S.O.N. W.H.O. E.V.E.R. L.I.V.E.D.